Tsueni kage ni
by Eyael
Summary: Toujours dans l'ombre. C'est le propre d'un vrai ninja de même qu'être maître de lui même et de son environnement. Surtout quand on entend par les médias certains discours... 1ere fanfic sur ce sujet.


**Tsuneni kage ni**

Je dédie cette première fanfic à Maelyna, Fan de Basil de Baker Street et à Saluzozette.  
C'est ma première fic sur ce fandom alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.

La journée avait commencé comme tant d'autres : réveil matinal et entrainement intensif porté sur les katas.  
Après quatre longues heures de travail, de concentration, est il besoin de préciser que le déjeuner était impatiemment attendu ?

Exceptionnellement pour un peu plus de détente, la télé avait été allumée.  
Bien entendu, impossible de pouvoir prendre un repas calmement quand il y avait à table quatre sales gamins qui ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le choix du programme.  
Profitant de l'échange d'arguments sur un match de foot américain et une émission consacrée au Japon que se livraient Raphaël et Léonardo, Splinter saisit la télécommande.  
Hawaii 5-0, une émission de cuisine, la météo… Il n'y avait pas grand chose, encore une tentative, une seule.  
Tiens un débat politique ? Et l'invité était un sénateur plutôt connu ? Ca valait le coup de s'y intéresser et de monter le son.

La suite de la discussion télévisée retentit plus clairement coupant au passage la dispute.  
-« Vous prétendez donc sénateur Kelly que les criminels, les terroristes ne sont plus le plus grand danger qui menace notre pays ?

-« Oui c'est exact mademoiselle, je peux l'affirmer sans le moindre détour. Ce que nous devons surveiller d'encore plus près, ce n'est pas ce que la société a fait de nous. C'est l'évolution de la nature sous toutes ses formes. Je veux parler de certaines personnes hors du commun, que nous appelons : les mutants.  
-Super ! Non content de faire de la politique, il faut qu'il étale sa science !

-Et toi que tu te taises un peu deux minutes, répliqua sur un ton égal Donny. Ce qu'il dit m'intrigue….  
- J'avoue que je ne vous suis pas sénateur : quelle est la raison qui justifierait une si importante surveillance dont vous parlez dans votre programme ? Devons nous redouter de la part de ces personnes quelconque action malveillante pouvant ébranler le pays ?  
-Mais pas seulement que sur notre sol, dans le monde entier ! Qui sait ce qui peut se passer, combien sont ils, cachés ?  
Vous semblez perdre de vue que ces… personnes ne sont pas comme nous. Ils disposent d'aptitudes que la plupart de la population n'a pas. Ils peuvent voler, lire dans les pensées, traverser les murs, manipuler le métal et les champs magnétiques. Que sais je d'autre encore ? De telles capacités peuvent nous mettre tous en péril !  
Imaginez juste une seule seconde ce qui se passerait si l'un d'eux ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Réalisez vous le danger qui planerait sur nous, les pertes matérielles et humaines que nous pourrions avoir à déplorer.  
-Ne pensez pas que vous exagérez un peu le danger ? Pour le moment, peu de ces individus ont été aperçus ou répertoriés. Ce phénomène semble pour le moment réduit.  
-Je le sais mademoiselle, mais nous devons penser à l'expansion humaine. En très peu de temps la population mondiale s'est agrandie. Il est donc tout à fait plausible que le même phénomène se produise.  
Ce n'est pas de la xénophobie, mais j'ai prêté serment sur la bible. De servir mon pays, de le protéger de tout danger et les mutants quels qu'ils soient humains ou non, peuvent le devenir au même titre que des criminels, des terroristes. Je veux avant tout, protéger le pays qui m'a vu naître et grandir.  
-Une très belle remarque pour cette fin d'actualité. Merci encore d'être venu et à présent passons au reste de l'actualité…

L'écran s'éteignit. Un silence s'installa dû à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, si ils s'étaient attendus à de tels propos… Jusqu'à ce que Michaelangélo finisse par le rompre.  
-Ohwaouuuuh… Ce type est complétement allumé ! Vous croyez que c'est à cause de la moquette ou d'un abus de marijuana ? Non non, je n'ai rien dit, ajouta il devant le regard noir que lui adressèrent ses frères.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le terme que j'aurais employé mais c'est vrai, je te l'accorde : Il peut être considéré comme fou à cause de ce qu'il dit. Se rend il seulement compte de l'absurdité de ses dires ? De ce que ce discours pourrait engendrer comme résultat, admit posément Léonardo en contemplant l'écran éteint.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit il y a vraiment des coup de pied aux fesses qui se perdent là ! Tant que tu y es, blâme tous ceux qui sauvent quotidiennement la ville, le pays espèce d'abruti !

Sous le coup de la colère, le plat tomba de la table et se brisa en morceaux. Il n'en fallût pas davantage pour que la tension monte d'un cran.  
-Ne commence pas à…

-A quoi ? A devoir la fermer et regarder ça stoïquement, c'est ça « Grand chef ? » Se dire qu'une fois de plus personne ne nous laissera en paix à cause du seul fait d'être différents ? Des abominations aux yeux de certains tout ça à cause d'un malheureux fluide qui trainait par là. Mais j'en ai quelque peu MARRE figure toi, parce que là on n'est plus les seuls à être condamnés à se cacher. Non même des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé se retrouvent impliquées là dedans et…  
-Et la même chose peut se répéter que dans le passé : condamner ces malheureux à vivre en marge de la société, dans des ghettos. Comme des pestiférés, acheva sombrement Donatello.

Pathétique, vraiment, l'espèce humaine ne semblait pas avoir évolué psychologiquement. Tout ce dont ils avaient peur, qui était inconnu, marginal, ils cherchaient à l'annihiler ou à rabaisser ce phénomène par tous les moyens.  
-Raphaël ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par la colère, ni par ce que nous venons d'entendre. Rien n'est encore définitif. Il reste encore de la place pour d'autres choix, d'autres discours.  
-Et quand, dites moi QUAND Maître Splinter ? Avec ce genre de speech, rien de tel pour déclencher la chasse aux sorcières. Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que dans peu de temps nous ne serons pas traqués comme des animaux ? hués alors que ce qui nous est arrivé n'est pas de notre faute et que vu le mal que nous nous sommes donnés pour affronter régulièrement le clan des foots et que ça passera inaperçu ?  
-Moi je sais, dit gaiement Michélangélo en levant la main. Parcequ'on est des ninjas, on pratique l'art de l'invisibilité. Agir vite et sans être vus !

-Exactement, personne ne se doute vraiment de notre existence. Et le propre d'un héros n'est pas d'être sous les feux de la rampe mais de protéger les innocents.  
Toujours le même discours, les mêmes contraintes. Si il n'y avait pas de quoi péter un cable là franchement. Et alors ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ils méritaient bien une vie qui semble « normale » non ?! Ballades dans Manhattan, Fast foods partys, aller voir des matchs en allant supporter son équipe. Ce n'était que de simples souhaits toujours inatteignables la plupart du temps.

-Si quelqu'un me cherche, je suis dans la salle d'entraînement, finit par cracher hargneusement Raphael. Et au vu de son ton, réinstaller un ou deux punching balls serait sans doute envisageable.

-Moi ce qui m'interpelle le plus, c'est ces mutations. Sont elles réellement dues à une évolution génétique naturelle ou à un phénomène comme la consanguinité ? A moins que des causes telles que le climat, la nourriture et certaines sources de pollutions soient à mettre en cause.  
Quoi qu'il en soit ça diffère clairement de ce qui nous est arrivés. D'un côté une évolution due une altération externe causée par un fluide, de l'autre un gêne nouveau qui est peut être héréditaire.  
-Heeeu Darwin, tu continueras ton exposé plus tard tu veux bien ? Pour le moment moi tout ce que je demande c'est de pouvoir faire un sort aux muffins. Chocolat et noix de pécan, framboises, myrtilles… Miamm !

Donatello regarda consterné son frère engloutir les pâtisseries. Il n' y avait que lui pour penser à ça alors que c'était sérieux.  
-Tu sembles particulièrement troublé mon fils.  
-Oui, ce qui me désole le plus c'est les ignominies qu'il profère. Se rend il seulement compte de l'absurdité de ses dires ? A cause d'une modification génétique, tout le monde serait un danger pour la société. Ou pour une simple transmission comme celles concernant les groupes sanguins, la couleur de la peau etc…  
Alors, pour lui quelqu'un atteint de mucovisidose, de myopathie ou d'anomalie comme le Syndrome de Turner, trisomique serait un danger à éradiquer ?

-C'est en effet ce qu'on pourrait croire en écoutant son discours. Hélas même si il ne possède pas la connaissance, cet homme ne semble pas dénué de bon sens. Il sait à quelles discriminations s'arrêter.  
Mais il ne se rend pas compte de l'arme qu'il peut devenir, qu'il ne sait pas utiliser et qui peut devenir un danger immense. Plus le sénateur ferait de conférences dans ce genre rencontrerait des étudiants, plus il risquait de provoquer un mouvement pouvant déclencher une guerre. Et là a cause de ses arguments, il pourrait se retrouver en face d'adversaires tout aussi implacables, durs qu'Oroku Saki ou Karai.

Au fond d'eux même, et si pénible cela soit il de l'admettre, la seule solution sûre restait la même.  
Toujours vivre dans l'ombre. N'en sortir qu'à contrecoeur et y revenir vite. Quand personne ne se doutait de votre présence, personne ne viendrait vous harceler.  
C'était exaspérant mais où était donc la justice dans tout ceci ? Il n' y en avait pas comme ça l'avait été de tous temps.  
Les ninjas avaient toujours vécu dans l'ombre bien qu'adoptant à l'extérieur un visage respectable. Quand on était menacés, pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés.  
Et pour les innocents, ces personnes qui se retrouvaient avec des pouvoirs hors du commun… Elles avaient toujours le choix. De protéger ce monde, d'être passifs et vouloir mener leur vie, ou de  
marquer leur ascension. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne restait qu'un fait externe qui ne les concernait pas.

Chacun suivait sa voie en ce monde. Et le chemin du ninjutsu et de la justice continuait sans fin même si on apercevait la lumière à l'horizon.

Fin


End file.
